


Disappointing

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You and nagito are finally taking the next step in your relationship. But something gets in the way...
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Disappointing

**Author's Note:**

> This is so stupid I hate everything I wasted so much tim3 I hate twitt3r I hate Twitter I hate twitter

The mood shifted as you and komaeda go back to his cottage. The tension between you two is thick enough to be cut with a knife. Approaching the door, you gave him a cute smile, which he returned and made your heart melt. 

"Um, I've never done this before... Forgive me if I'm a little nervous." Chuckling lightly you remembered how shy komaeda could get when you were around him. 

"It's fine. As long as I'm not forcing you, there's nothing you could do wrong." After you said this you remembered the one thing that would be a deal breaker. But there's no way, komaeda was perfect for you. You pushed it out of your mind and followed komaeda into the cottage. 

Seeing him sitting cutely on his bed your heart dropped. how did I get so lucky? You think. Sitting next to him, you laid your hand over his. "Ahh... (Y/n)-kun, I think.... I think I'm ready." Komaeda said as his face turned pink. 

Your heart skipped a beat at his words. "Are you serious?" You asked. at your excitement, komaeda shrinked back a little. 

"Um, please don't be disappointed, I know someone like me doesn't deserve to be with an ultimate like you but there's something else...."

"Something else?" You asked. In the back of your mind, old worries resurfaced. there's no way he's..... Small, right? 

Komaeda took a deep breath. Pulling his hand away from yours he looked away. "Mine is... Um, it's rather small, I guess? It's definitely disappointing, but I guess it's not unexpected from someone trash like me-"

"Wait." You stopped him before he started rambling. "How small?"

Komaedas eyes were swirling. "Ah, it's uh. Threeinches"

Your brain short circuited. "Three.... Inches...?"

Nagito put his pointer fingers together and his face turned scarlet. "I know you must be so grossed out. A guy with such a small penis must be embarrassing to even witness."

I need to see this with my own eyes. "Show me." Nagito paused and looked at you with a dopey look on his face. "You heard me. Take off your pants."

Scrambling, nagito pulled off his pants and revealed his underwear. "Ahah... Do you like them? They're my favorite pair..."

Crossing your arms you fixed him with a displeased look. "Just take them off."

Tears welled up in komaedas eyes as he slowly took off his underwear. "T-there.... Can't I get dressed now?"

"Hold on, let me take a look first." Peering closely, the sheer lack of size astounded you. "I guess you weren't kidding when I said I'd be disappointed."

Tears started leaking out of komaedas eyes as he looked down at you. "I-im sorry... I'm so sorry..."

You scoffed. "Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault you were born with such a pathetic penis. How sad is that?"

"S-sad!? I-im so sorry, please don't say things like that to me-" Tears were streaming down nagitos face. He looked... Cuter like this. you decided to tease him a little more. 

The end. I hate myself it's over


End file.
